The Light in the Dark
by Mitsuko Maxwell
Summary: AU Kagome, the recently orphaned heiress of a vast estate, becomes blind after a fire kills her family. When she is warned that the murder might come again, what will she do to protect herself? AU, multi, KIY eventually, Pet Shop of Horrorsinspired pleas
1. Fires Flicker Behind My Eyes

Author: Mitsuko Maxwell  
  
Title: The Light in the Dark  
  
Rating: PG-13, at most  
  
Author notes: Eh. Got this from Pet Shop of Horrors, basically, a longer, IY adaptaion of the last story. But don't ruin the ending for yourself! I'm gonna make this one into a long one! Haha!! Yay!!! And review at the end, please, even a flame would be appreciated!   
  
"Help! Someone help me! Please!"  
  
Hot flames lick the pajama pants Kagome wears, burning and sizzling on her skin as she runs through her house, barely noticing the flames crawling over the art covered walls and designer furniture. She screams, not only because of the pain, but because of the three bodies of her mother, brother, and grandfather lying dead on the floor at her feet.   
  
"No! Mama! Souta! Who did this? Grandpa!" Kagome cries, and when her hands leave her face, the blood from her hands smears over her cheeks. "No! Please! Get up! Get up"  
  
  
  
She stands up, knowing that her family would not want her to die, and vowing revenge on the man who killed her family and burned her house. She coughs because of the smoke, and whips around towards the windows when she hears another cough.   
  
A man shaped shadow turns it's face towards her, and Kagome only has enough time to register his bearded face into her memory forever until he leaps out the first story window and into the cold winter night. She screams when she hears the top levels of the house crash down suddenly, and Kagome runs towards the foyer, where the flames have yet to fully catch, much in part because of the marble floors.  
  
'No! I can't die here!' She thinks, and runs towards the front door, ignoring the flames devouring her house, all of the childhood haunts, every picture of her family, and her childhood. She suddenly hacks and coughs, falling helplessly into a fetal position at the foot of the door. She reaches weakly up for the door, knowing she must get up, she must get out of the house. But her vision turns black while she faints, her hand falling to the cold tile floor.  
  
Not two seconds after her hand falls, she is jostled from her faint by the loud sound of a axe meeting the solid oak door. She moves her head up, and a fireman in a bright yellow suit and oxygen mask breaks through the door, looking startled by the young woman on the floor.  
  
'I'm going to survive,' Kagome thinks, while the fireman picks her up and runs out of the house, right before the mansion finally collapses into itself, turning her childhood home into burnt wood and memories.   
  
At the bottom of the hill where her home once was, a fire truck and a large crowd have congregated. Kagome is rushed into a waiting ambulance, speeding towards the nearest hospital, an oxygen mask strapped around her soot blackened face, and her singed raven hair covering her unconscious face.  
  
Two days later...  
  
"Kagome, how are you feeling today?" The cheerful young doctor asks the quiet young woman propped up on the clean white hospital bed, while a nurse bustles around the private room, moving a few vases of roses and stuffed bears to different corners.  
  
"The same as yesterday, Dr. Mitchell. Like I just lost my whole family in a brutal killing." Kagome's head darts everywhere, her ears trying desperately to follow the sounds of the nurse and doctor.  
  
Dr. Mitchell flinches slightly at the woman's calm answer. "Yes, well." He was not used to circumstances as these. Yes, the expensive medical school he had been trained in had prepared him to tell patients they had a serious cancer, or to the waiting family, that the surgery had not saved their beloved member. But he had never been warned that one day, he might have to tell some one that their entire family had been killed. The only way he could deal with such a situation, would be to ignore it. "And how are your eyes today?" He waves silently to the nurse, who leaves without a sound.  
  
"I still can't see anything Dr. Mitchell." Kagome talks to the ceiling five feet above the doctor. Her voice is quiet and calm, which frightens the doctor even more than if she threw herself into hysterics and screamed.  
  
Dr. Mitchell reads his patient's chart again quickly, even though he knows it by heart.   
  
Kagome Higurashi   
  
age: 18  
  
sex: female   
  
weight: 101 lbs   
  
height: 5'2  
  
He skips past all of her medical records, shot records, and growth and weight chart since she was born and goes directly to the pages he had only yesterday placed in her folder, a report from a highly respected psychiatrist.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Background:  
  
Recently lost her family in an accident, a possible murder. Now suffers from a psychosomatic response from the trauma, developing itself as complete color and light blindness. Also suffers small scattered third degree burns on upper and lower arms, and back, which will heal into small burn scars, probably caused by flying embers hitting body. Does not seem to harm patient's self-image; healthy outlook on body. Appears to act completely emotionless if asked about event or blindness.   
  
Personal note: Since her family was wealthy, and the deaths of said family are under suspicion of murder, it is believed that the criminal at large will try to kill Ms. Higurashi. Fortunately, an uncle has agreed to take on the role of legal guardian, and provide protection in such a case.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"Dr. Mitchell? When will I be released? And who is it that will I be released to?" Kagome's questioning voice breaks the doctor out of his reveries. Her brown, pupil-less eyes stare vacantly at a spot a few feet above and to the left of him.  
  
'Well, her aim is at least better than it was yesterday.' He coughs lightly, and she 'looks' at a spot a few feet to the right of him. "Well, Kagome, since you were very fortunate in only suffering from smoke inhalation and some burns, you will be released a little bit later today. And your uncle from your father's side, a Mr. Edward Kayasuka, has agreed to take you in until you turn 21, when you will become your own independent woman."  
  
"Uncle Eddie? I haven't seen him in such a long time! We used to play together during family functions, since he's my late father's only brother. When will I be able to see...meet him again?" Kagome's face suddenly falls again, and she raises a hand to cover her useless eyes.   
  
There is an awkward pause where the doctor is unsure if Kagome will begin to cry, or if she expected him to answer. When the first didn't happen, he decided to answer. "He'll be here in an hour, so if you would please, begin to prepare yourself, and I'll have one of the nurses come help you dress." Dr. Mitchell nods his head in good-bye, and then remembers. "Uh...good-bye."  
  
He leaves out the open door, making sure she hears the click of the hospital door closing behind him.  
  
Once she is positive he's gone, Kagome warily steps out of her bed, waving her hands wildly about to make sure she doesn't bump herself into anything. She is able to make is to the foot of her bed with out banging into anything, but is startled by the sounds of talking between two nurses who enter carrying a duffel bag between them. "Oh! Who's there?"  
  
"Uh, it's just two nurses, we were told to help you dress." Nurse One replies, slowly stepping forward until Kagome's outstretched hand meets her's. Nurse One gently leads Kagome to the other nurse's hand, and Kagome smiles brightly at where she thinks they are.  
  
"Thank you! I was afraid that I might have to meet my favorite uncle with my shirt on backwards!" Kagome's laugh is infectious, and the nurses quickly catch it. Soon all three are talking and giggling like young girls, and they simply ignore the sound of the door opening slowly.  
  
"Excuse me? Is this Kagome Higurashi's room? I'm Edward Kayasuka, I'm here to pick her up?" A young (27 years old, if you wanted to know exactly) man wearing a sharp, pleated black suit, a clean-shaven face, and a business-like hair cut gently taps on the door, peeking his head inside curiously.  
  
"Uncle Eddie!" Kagome's voice holds happiness, and her face shows every emotion of relief and joy. She turns to meet him, wearing a simple, elegant, long sleeved black dress and low pumps.  
  
"Kagome!" Edward moves swiftly into Kagome's open arms. He hugs her tightly, and kissed the top of her head. "I'm so sorry Kagome." He whispers softly into her ear.   
  
Kagome can no longer hold in her tears, and sobs into his shoulder loudly. Edward hugs her tighter, and slowly moves her towards the hospital bed. With a quick nod, the two nurses leave, closing the door behind them. Edward sits Kagome on the bed, and Kagome slowly calms, her sobs eventually turning into sniffles. "I'm alright now. I'm sorry about that. I probably got your nice suit all wet, huh?"   
  
"It's okay, you don't have to worry about it. It's not like I don't have other suits. Besides, you seemed like you needed a hug."  
  
Kagome smiles slightly and nods her head, her long hair coming over her shoulders to cover her face.   
  
The two sit quietly for a few minutes with each other, thinking quietly. Edward looks down on his expensive Swiss watch, and frowns. "Oh crap. Kagome, we have to go now. We're going to be late." He picks up her duffel bag, and takes her hand gently.  
  
"Where are we going?" Kagome asks while he leads them outside, into the lobby.  
  
Edward signs her out before answering, and thanks the doctors and nurses while they leave.  
  
"Thank you!" Kagome calls out, waving happily as the elevator door closes.  
  
"Good luck!" The friendly nurses call back, smiling in return to the blind girl's own smiles. 


	2. Enter Shippou

Author: Mitsuko Maxwell  
  
Title: The Light in the Dark  
  
Rating: PG-13, at most  
  
Author notes: Picks off right from where I last left..a few months ago.sorry about that. I'll update when I get a review.  
  
"Ms. Kaede is preparing your favorite meals at home, and I promised her I would bring you straight home." Edward explains to her while they wait for the elevator to finish its descent.  
  
"Ms. Kaede is at your house?" Kagome imagines her friendly old nanny. Ms. Kaede had taken care of Kagome since before she was born, having been her mother's midwife during her pregnancy. She was also Souta's nanny...'No, I won't cry!' Kagome thinks, biting back the tears. 'Thank goodness we made Ms. Kaede take a vacation before this all happened.'  
  
"It's our house now Kagome. This is your new home." Edward gently reminds her, squeezing her hand comfortingly. The elevator door glides open with a ding, and they step outside.  
  
In the car, Kagome stares out the window, more out of habit than anything else. Her blank, pupil less eyes are reflected towards Edward, and when he peaks over, he shivers slightly at the sight. It unnerves him, this quiet, blind young woman. He remembers the loud, playful little girl who used to sit on his shoulders, laughing and making everyone giggle with her silly songs. Her empty brown eyes hold nothing now, only the reflection of his own face.  
  
"When are we going to get there, Uncle Eddie?" Kagome turns her head to face him, and Edward is forced to stare at the road, unable to face her eyes.  
  
"In a few minutes, we're just turning into our neighbor hood."  
  
"Okay! I can't wait to eat Ms. Kaede's cooking, I'm starving! Hospital food is just so bland!" Kagome smiles and turns back to the side window, resting her head on her palm.  
  
Once they arrive, Ms. Kaede takes Kagome into a great big hug, and Kagome gladly takes in her comforting smell of medicinal herbs and incense. "Oh, you poor dear! I rushed back as soon as I could! How are you feeling, Kagome?" Ms. Kaede asks her gently, her deep voice quelling the tears that threaten to return.  
  
Kagome sniffs once, and smiles once Ms. Kaede lets her go. "I'll be okay, Ms. Kaede. Since Uncle Eddie has decided to take me in, I think I'll be able to hold up."  
  
Ms. Kaede inspects the young woman she loves like her own daughter, and notes the subtle changes in her face and smile. Of course, there are her eyes, the huge brown orbs that look like a doll's glass ones. But unlike the doll's, Kagome's eyes hold a deep sadness, and a maturity you see only in orphans. Kagome's smile had also changed, and it seems a little bit fake, as if Kagome was trying to convince herself as well as everyone around her that she was happy. But still, Ms. Kaede found the lovely, kind young woman she had always known, and she was positive that Kagome would only become stronger for this terrible event.  
  
After her inspection, Ms. Kaede nods her head, and lets go of Kagome's shoulders, satisfied with her results. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, so please wait in your room and get comfortable with it."  
  
Ms. Kaede returns to the kitchen, leaving Edward to lead Kagome to her new bedroom. "I hope you find everything to your approval. I had some of the young women who work here help with some things, such as the bedding, and carpet, and some of your bathroom necessities, yesterday. If there's anything you still need, just tell anyone, and we will make sure you get it quickly." Edward tells her while he leads her up the large grand staircase, and into her spacious bedroom. He leads her to the adjoining bathroom, and leads her slowly around the room twice, pointing out where everything is.  
  
"Wow, there's a lot of...lacy things here, huh?" Kagome asks politely, thinking of her own room. It was very un-girly, with pictures of rock bands covering the walls, and a simple, comfortable bed instead of the lacy, frilly, canopy bed her mother used to want for her.  
  
She could hear her mother clearly, telling her that her room should reflect their social status, and the other girls all had pink and baby blue walls with expensive post modern art hanging by fishing wire. Kagome always used to laugh and tell her mom that she didn't want to live in a therapist's art museum. The memory suddenly brings a stinging storm of tears, and this time, Kagome knows she can't hold them back.  
  
Either sensing the moment, or seeing the tears in her eyes, Edward excuses himself and leaves Kagome to cry onto the itchy pillow. Memories of her family rush through her head, all of them scenes of a happy family life.  
  
She cries, until her sobs turn into hiccups, and then she calms down. 'I must look terrible.' Kagome slowly gets to her feet, desperately trying to remember where Edward said the bathroom was. After walking in circles for awhile, she finally finds the correct door, and automatically reaches a hand out for the light switch. 'Not like it would help a blind person very much.' Kagome thinks dryly.  
  
She finds the faucet, and splashes some cold water onto her face. She gropes around for a towel, finally finding it hanging on the shower stall door, a few feet behind the sink. Keeping one hand on the cold marble wall, Kagome finds the exit easily enough.  
  
Kagome is walking around her bedroom when her stomach rumbles loudly. 'I guess I'm hungry.' She decides to wait on the bed for them to get her, instead of risking a fall down the grand staircase and breaking her neck.  
  
She has just barely found the bed, when a polite knock is heard on the door, and Kagome answers, "Come in please."  
  
"Miss? Dinner is ready, would you like assistance down to the dining room?" A young male voice timidly asks, vivid orange red hair peeking into the room.  
  
"Yes, I definitely need your help. What's your name? My name's Kagome, by the way." Kagome talks to the new person, suddenly aware that she knows no one in this house but Ms. Kaede and Uncle Eddie.  
  
"Um, my name's Shippou. I'm to your left, too." Kagome's face moves so that she's looking at the wall only two feet to the right of where Shippou stands. When neither makes a move, Shippou suddenly remembers that she's blind. "Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot that you were..." His face suddenly brightens, and Kagome hears a loud gulp coming from his direction.  
  
She smiles gently at him. "I'm blind. It's okay to say it, it's not a big secret. And don't worry, sometimes I even forget I'm blind. Just touch my hand so I know where you are." Kagome extends her right hand, and Shippou grabs it gently.  
  
Kagome smiles and stands up. She feels Shippou's hand, and realizes that he's the same height or slightly taller than her. "How old are you, Shippou?"  
  
"I'm, uh...16 years old." He answers. His face still holds traces of a round, smiling face, but is more elongated. His chin is sharp, much like a fox's, and his eyes are the same color green as jade. His limbs are long and springy, and his hair is kept under control with a high ponytail reaching just to his shoulders. He is indeed taller than Kagome, by four inches. He is dressed in a mandarin collared long coat, decorated with sleek black foxes with jade green eyes hidden among the dark gray silk pattern. His shoes and pants are both in the traditional black silk. "I'm a exchange student from China, and your uncle was so kind as to offer me a home for two months."  
  
"Wow! I didn't even have a clue that someone close to my age was living here! But this is great! Now I won't be lonely all day." Kagome's face lights up with the thought of someone to talk to, and Shippou blushes at her beautiful face.  
  
"Um...They're waiting for us downstairs." Shippou takes Kagome's hand and leads her slowly out of her room, down the grand staircase, and into the dining room. He sits her to the left of her uncle, who sits at the head of the large table, and Shippou himself takes the seat opposite Kagome.  
  
"Ah, I'm so sorry I forgot to mention Shippou to you Kagome. But I'm sure you know by now that he'll be staying with us for two months on an exchange program." Edward talks while settling his napkin onto his lap.  
  
Quickly, servants come in quietly and begin to serve the meal. Kagome is startled by the first one, and gives a small yelp when she senses someone near her.  
  
"I'm sorry, ma'am." The servants says quickly, and hurries out of the dining hall. Kagome is frightened, but quickly calms herself, and from then on, the servants make some type of noise whenever they are near to her.  
  
The meal goes on splendidly, with Edward asking Shippou and Kagome interesting questions, and sometimes coaxing an answer out of the reluctant Shippou. But the meal ends, and Edwards excuses himself to some private business. The servants clear the table, leaving an awkward Shippou, and Kagome.  
  
"Um, how long have you been here Shippou?" Kagome asks finally. She plays with the cloth napkin while she asks, and stares straight ahead of her.  
  
"I've been staying with your uncle for a month now. But I've been to America before this trip."  
  
"Really? Where did you go? Maybe I've been there before. I mean, I've traveled to different cities a lot, and I've been in almost every state at least twice. And my family and I love to go to Europe. And it's really funny, since I was born in Japan, but I've only been there one other time, to visit some old friends of my mother's since that was where she was born too, but I was three then. We were planning another visit, but..." Kagome's face darkens, and Shippou tries to think of something to say.  
  
"I've lost my parents as well. I was ten, and they died in a car accident. I was adopted by my uncle as well, and thankfully, he has treated me like his own son."  
  
"Really? I'm so sorry." Kagome's face only becomes darker, and Shippou worries about what he should do if she suddenly begins to cry. He is standing up to move towards her, when she pulls herself together, and her face becomes lighter, if not completely clear. "So what do you do for fun?" She asks, and the conversation is moved onto other subject that are far more comfortable for both parties.  
  
They move their conversation to Kagome's room after awhile, and they are quickly talking together like old friends. Soon, it is already past midnight, and Shippou sadly tells Kagome that he has to wake up in a few hours time.  
  
"Thanks Shippou. You've really helped me a lot. And I'm so happy that I've found a new friend!" Kagome is smiling brightly, and Shippou blushes a light red. Kagome and Shippou are at her bedroom door, Kagome still inside the room, Shippou standing just out of it. "It's okay. I uh, was glad to help you. Goodnight." Shippou turns to leave, but Kagome calls him back. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. I just wanted to give you a hug, if that's okay." Shippou approves her request, and Kagome hugs him briefly, her head reaching just below his chin. She lets go, smiling and waving at his chest. "Good night!"  
  
Shippou smiles shyly, and mumbles a good night in return.  
  
Kagome closes the door, and walks straight, towards her bed. To the right of her bed, she knows is her chest of drawers, and she remembers the maids telling her that pajamas and sweats are on the third drawer to the left. She opens up the drawer, and feels around for something. She finds some sleeping boxers and a long shirt, slips out of her dress, and goes to bed wearing the boxers backwards, and the shirt inside out.  
  
Shippou slips into his dark room, and closes the door with a small 'click' behind him. He leans against the door, catching his breath, and stilling his frantic heart. 'What's wrong with me? Why am I acting like this? Just because of Kagome? Sure, she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and she's exactly what I want in a wife...'  
  
Shippou laughs shakily, and stretches his hand out to turn on his lights. He moves comfortably around his room, turning on the expensive and high- tech stereo system, and pushing in one of his favorite CDs. Soon, Bach's 'Little Fugue' is being piped into every corner of the room, including the attached bathroom.  
  
Shippou slips out of his clothing and into loose, white cotton pajama top and pants that are very similar to what he wears during the day.  
  
Shippou reads for two hours until finally turning off the stereo and lights. His mind wanders while he falls asleep, and soon he has completely begun the REM cycle.  
  
~~~  
  
M&M: Wow, I've been out of the Inu Yasha fanfiction loop for awhile. I mean, I've been reading mostly HP/DM stuff..e gads, I heart the Harry Potter! But yeah, I'm sticking to my guns here, and posting this second chapter finally.  
  
I hope people are still interested in this. 


End file.
